


The bitch of the farm

by xDirtyMindx



Series: At the farm [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-virgin reader, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Breeding Bench, Buttplugs, F/M, Fisting, Forced Enema, Forced diet, Kidnapping, Mentions of vaginal sex, The reader is basically get kidnapped and fucked by animals against her will, This is A Fucked Up Fic, Tied up reader, Turn around now or come to Hell with me, belly bulge, enema, kinda Stockholm Syndrome, mentions of prolapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: You are kidnapped and you have zero power to do anything against the things your kidnappers are planning to do to you.This is a filthy, dirty, fucked up fic. Not your cup of tea? Turn around or be prepared to come to Hell with me. xD





	The bitch of the farm

It was dark, you saw that clearly through the rough blindfold. People shuffled around you, maybe there were still just the three of them, maybe there were more around you. You were not sure.

One of them approached you, grabbed your tied hands hard and pulled you up and dragged you to somewhere. Your tears made the blindfold wet and it was uncomfortable. Just like the gag in your mouth.

After a few steps, he pushed you down on something hard, the surface was digging deep in your hipbones. The position pulled your tied arms uncomfortably and no matter how hard you tried, you were not able to set them free. They were secured tight behind your back.

You cried out loud behind your gag when they pulled off your clothes. Your shirt was cut open, your jeans were lucky, you guessed, they didn’t tore.

You were naked in a minute and you felt more vulnerable than before.

A man approached you, he was closer than any of them before, pulled your hair out of your face and then… He put a headphone on your ears.

You were shaking before but now… No seeing, no talking, no hearing…

You were completely at their mercy, no matter what you wanted or not.

The first touch at your rear was electrocuting, you tried to flinch away but while you were paid all of your attention to the headphones, they probably secured your legs too. You were kneeling on something hard, bent over on a wooden surface, you smelled the woods unmistakable, lovely scent. Well, it was lovely once. Now it made you horrified.

The hands roamed over your ass, getting closer and closer to your tight pucker. You never had something in your ass and now you were not just afraid of getting raped but the pain too. 

Something cold touched your hole, it was tiny and wet and they pushed it in you without resistance. The gag muffled your screams and sobs.

You didn’t understand what was happening, not until something gushed inside of you. It was warm but too much, too much, too fucking much. You cried, begged behind your gag but they didn’t stop. They gave you your first enema and you hated the stretch. It made your belly full and tight, you wanted to push but they just held your asscheeks hard and pushed the thing deeper into you. The pain was unbearable and now you know that they wanted to fuck your ass too.

You cried pitifully but they didn’t flinch or step away from you. You didn’t hear them, you didn’t know if they were laughing at you or pitying you. Doesn’t matter. There was nothing you can feel or can focus on, just more and more liquid in your belly.

You were relieved when they pulled it out but your relief was early. They forced something wet in your hole. It burnt and it felt big, and no matter how you tried, you were not able to push it out with the liquid in your stomach too.

They left you.

Didn’t touch you for maybe hours, or was it just 10 minutes? You were not sure.

You tensed up when a hand grabbed the thing in you, probably a buttplug, and pushed and pulled it in your tight pucker.

You sobbed, begged, but it was worthless. They pulled it out and you clenched around nothing. Your belly was hurting for ages, there were so many cramps in you but you still had some dignity.

It flew out the window when strong hands squirmed under you and put pressure on your full belly in places.

You were crying hard, tried to hold the water in but they won.

The disgusting liquid gushed out of you, it was horrible, painful and stinking. You didn’t feel anything running down on your thighs so maybe they held something at your ass to… Ugh, still disgusting. But you couldn’t think about it, you still had horrible cramps and it seemed like you will not finish, well, ever.

It was maybe 10 minutes or half an hour. You didn’t know. You didn’t feel the time passing anymore, you were just a tired shell for your broken soul.

Finally, you have finished and warm clothes touched your skin, you smelled soap, it had a nice, sweet scent. Now, you didn’t feel too disgusted anymore. They cleaned you up for a reason, you know that, of course. And the worst part is probably still ahead of you.

xxx

You probably zoned out and jerked awake at the feeling in your ass. Fingers. Wet fingers were probing your virgin ass, probably prepping it for fucking.

It was painful. It burnt too much, even if they were careful. You were able to tell that with the slow and deliberate movements.

The stretch was too big, it was too big and it took you a while to realize why. There were too many fingers in you. Too much… Three or four? But sometimes it felt like more. More fingers from more than just one hand?

You get your answer when some of the fingers pulled out and the other… It just kept pushing and pushing, forcing your muscles to relax, to let them in. A fist. A whole fist was trying to get in your virgin ass.

Maybe you are not a virgin anymore. That thing was huge and kept going and going, you were trembling like a sad leaf and no matter how hard you screamed behind your gag, the fist won and eventually got in your wrecked, poor hole.

You were getting fisted…

Tied to some wooden bench…

You were not able to protest, you were not able to see them, you were not able to hear what’s going on around you.

And the hand was in your ass. It wasn’t moving for a while, probably giving your aching channel some time to adjust around it.

Then it didn’t have mercy on you. 

It started with slow and careful thrusts then it pulled out… And when it forced itself into you again, you screamed loudly behind your gag.

You thought that you were crazy, it probably went on too long and that’s why you felt that it’s getting deeper and deeper in you.

No, impossible. The human body is not meant to take too large things in its colon.

You were wrong.

The hand was definitely deeper in you now than before.

Suddenly it pulled out and you felt impossibly empty.

It was a strange and unsettling feeling.

They left you alone for some minutes and you prayed that they would never come back.

Something happened around you and you jerked your head wildly to the left and right, trying to see something behind the blindfold or feel something. Hear something… Nothing.

But you felt it.

The bench squeaked under you and you felt something… warm at your back. Something warm and big with short furs.

Holy shit! No, no, no! There was some kind of animal on you and now you wished that they were planned to fuck you by themselves, not by some beast.

Something big and wet was squirming at your loose and wet hole and the next moment it was impossibly deep in you.

Now you officially lost your virginity.

The thing fucked you deep and hard and after a few moments, it came in you. Pushed himself as deep as he can into your bowels and flooded your insides with warm cum.

When he pulled out, most of them gushed out of your ruined hole.

You were empty and aching and full of cum.

What was that thing? It felt bigger than some kind of a dog. Maybe a donkey or a pony? Or… Did they… Did they let a horse fuck you? That was it? A horse fucked you full?

You gasped behind your back but again, it was useless.

The animal was led away and before you were able to relax and tell yourself that it was over… Another one was on you.

That one found your hole in the first attempt and like your previous partner, he fucked you silly. He finished in a dozen thursts maybe, or more, you were not sure about that anymore.

When they let the third one mount you, you gave up. You have no idea where were you, when did they grab you from home, how long have you been there and after a while, you lost count.

It was more than 10, that’s all you know.

You felt open, you were not even able to clench around the horses’ cocks deep in your ass, just let them use your wrecked channel and flood your stomach with their warm cum.

You were filthy and dirty and used like some bitch and let them breed you.

You passed out and didn’t even know anymore what was happening with your body.

xxx

You were thirsty and hungry and finally, they pulled the gag out of your mouth. You were not even able to speak or beg. They put a straw in your mouth and you know better to just drink and don’t argue. It was rich, not just water, maybe in this way, you won’t be that hungry. Good… You need some strength because they didn’t even stop letting the stallions fuck you.

You were not even sure if your rectum was still in your body. You felt too loose, not even able to clench your muscles. There was cum in you too, there was always some cum in you, no matter what.

When you felt your belly is not angry at you anymore, they pulled the straw away and put the gag back in your mouth.

The next moment they pulled the noise canceling headphones off of your ears and then you heard them.

Barking. So many of them, around you, all of them excited and probably horny.

You felt your tears fall down on your cheeks and you closed your eyes behind the blindfold.

You were probably blacked out when they freed your hands behind your back and tied them at your head to the bench. You clenched your fist a bit, you didn’t have more energy to do anything else.

Then you took a deep breath and let the first dog mount you.

They were definitely smaller than the horses, even when they knotted you and flooded your poor belly with warm, doggy cum.

They kept fucking and fucking you, didn’t even care when you passed out because you were too tired to be unconscious anymore.

You came to when after so many fuckings, you felt a big stretch in your ass. Then you heard him. The deep rumble in his chest on top of you, fucking you hard and rough, forcing his enormous cock into you. It wasn’t as long as the horse cocks, but it was definitely wider and he didn’t even knot you. Not yet.

But he will, you were sure about it.

You felt it catching on your poor rim, your muscles probably gave up, at least for now and let the beast shove his growing knot in you. It was a huge breed, bigger than any of your partners before.

And when the knot finally stuck deep in you… His cum was too much. Too much. And it wasn’t able to gush out of your ass, the knot held it deep and made your stomach painfully swell under you.

That was the first time you came.

You tried to catch your breath, laid your head weakly on the bench and flinched whenever the beast’s cum shot deep in you. Again and again.

The knot wasn’t even down completely when it slipped out of your ruined channel…

You didn’t even flinch when the barkings started to fade away and… There came the horses again.

You shut your eyes behind the blindfold and came twice that day, on big and impatient horse cocks, and moaned loudly behind your gag, like a real bitch you are.

Transformed into a whore to breed with horses and dogs, make you loose and open for their cocks, endlessly.

They give you some food and water too, but they kept you on a diet, you knew that.

A few months later you knew why.

They put you on your back now, secured your legs and arms, but it was unnecessary. You knew that you won’t fight, not anymore. There were no blindfolds either and when the horses were on you… You saw their long cocks moving in your flat belly and those were the days when you just came and came and came… While getting fucked by horses and dogs…

And you were happy.

Happier than you ever were in your sad, poor, little life.

Now you had a purpose, the animals counted on you, they needed your holes for their seeds and fucked your pussy and ass now, flooding your insides with hot cum.

Now you felt whole and while you had that revelation, you came again, big horse dick pulsing in your bowels and you smiled.

″That’s it, big boy, you did well.″ You murmured softly and waited patiently for your next partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. I'm a non english writer and every advice and help appreciated to help me get rid of my mistakes.


End file.
